Love Between the Rivals
by Mangojelly
Summary: Harry Potter and Twilight finally meet, and when they do sparks fly! If you are reading this please review *puppy dog face* :D!


**HELLLLLLOOOOOOO! Latest story haven't posted in a while because of silly computer! The times and everything like that might be wrong please don't comment on that! I hope you enjoy reading and ****WILL**** review! Hope you enjoy xxx ****J**

Slowly creeping up to the only person who could laugh at his jokes and still love him to pieces, Harry grabbed hold of Ginny's shoulders making her jump out of her skin. "Harry, how many times have I told you, to stop scaring me like that. A simple kiss will be fine!" Ginny crossed her arms and just stared into those innocent eyes. Harry leaned into her, rested his arms on hers and gently brought her closer to him.

"A little kiss is too simple but a swopping kiss, slinging you over my shoulders showing that I am an incredible romantic that has got an amazingly romantic 'surprise' for you, well, that sounds a bit more tricky!" before Ginny had time speak or say no to this request, Harry had already done what he said. Stomping down through the woods gradually getting closer to where Harry had planned this wonderful date. Ginny told him about her day feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"You know, even though this Lumber Jack thing is impressive, I was just wondering if maybe I could walk, but, with your tie tied around my eyes or something?" She began to squirm a bit to give it a little more effect.

"No need to! We're here." Harry put his arms around Ginny and placed her on the ground. Laid out in front of them was a picnic basket on top of a red blanket with two pillows side by side looking out to the Black Lake. To complete this meal for two were a vase of a red roses and flames dancing round the picnic area. Harry folded his arms and sat down next to Ginny with a cheeky smirk and said "have I ever told you 'how much' I love being a Wizard? However, nothing can ever make me love you less!"

With that Ginny gave him a small kiss and snuggled up to the warm arms to the person who had said that they love her. He reached in towards the basket opening it up to find only strawberry stems and wrappers of chocolates and shredded clothes everywhere. "Well I'm slightly disappointed, not really what I was expecting!"

"No, this isn't right I had a perfect meal set out, somebody's messed this up!" Harry stood up immediately at the shock. "Someone's messed it up, great!" He withdrew his wand and stood at the ready moving around cautiously.

"You don't have to do that Harry! No one's here!" Then suddenly their heads turned in unison to a rustling sound coming from the hedges behind them. Harry covered Ginny with his arm as a sign to step back "Excuse me I faced the Dark Lord as well thank you very much!" With that he moved his arm away went closer towards the bush to where the rustling was. Harry pointed his wand towards the sound followed by a now very angry Ginny. To join the rustling was a growl that began, as soon as it became into a howl Harry jumped back and fell to the muddy ground protecting his face.

Ginny just stood there looking at him with a smirk, then gave him a hand up, "how you became the chosen one will always remain a mystery!" He got up grudgingly. The howling gradually got louder, louder, then out of the over grown bushes bundled a very muscular "JACOB! Oh... my... Merlin's beard. It's you, I can't breathe, would I want to though, does my breath stink? How do I look? I can't believe it's you, you! Ahem I mean, what are you doing here?"

The ever so slightly scared Jacob just stood there as if stunned by how much she was talking. Thoughts just built up in his mind, trying to think of the most cunning, sexy words to say but all that came out was "Um hi".

"I am your biggest fan! No jokes I mean, I had the biggest fight with my friend over who liked you the most in the Team Jacob membership. I totally won!" At this point Ginny was grabbing his arm and squeezing it tightly.

"Why thanks Ginny, I love you too!" Harry folded his arms and mumbled under his breath about someone else.

"Oh please Harry. It's not every day that you get to be in the presents of someone as so, um, well, marvellous!"

"I am the chosen one for crying out loud. Am I not so marvellous? Surely I should have a membership club thingy!" He waved his arms about franticly trying so hard to win his women back.

"Oh trust me you do! Everyone does. I'm a membership of the Percabeth Team. I draw things for parts of their stories, it is so griping! I'm halfway through The Lost Hero. I love it!" Jacob started to bounce up and down with excitement. Then another rustling began and this time out popped a tall, pale blondish man with a sort of quiff but messier. Harry took one glance and fainted.

"I know, I have that affect on people." The pale man said with a low, pained tone.

After half an hour or so had passed Harry woke from his sleep and just sat there looking at the man then eventually he spoke in a high pitched voice "you... are... my hero! I absolutely love you. I'm waiting for the day that Bella shall walk out the door, I'll be waiting!" After each two words he took a deep breath.

"Well I wasn't expecting that! Either!" Ginny, now linked arms with the scared Jacob.

"Edward, have you come for me? I swear I have met you somewhere before, maybe in a dream? You saved my life, please don't leave me again." He leapt up and hugged him, lifting up his leg.

"I am so sorry but I belong to someone else. I guess you would be my second choice, random guy I've never met before." Edward began to push Harry away from him but he was not letting go.

"Oh I knew you would come for me. I just knew that you shared the same feelings towards me, deep, deep down we are meant to be!"

Edward let go of his tight grip and stepped back "look I know I am irresistible but I just don't know you. I'm sorry." Harry let go and stepped back holding in his tears. All the words he did not want to hear came out of the one person's mouth who he really loved.

"Don't worry I'm fine. No hard feelings." He held out his hand so Edward could shake it but he just walked off crying. "I'm sorry I just can't."

After that moment the rest of the time was quiet awkward, as if no one actually wanted talk. Jacob flexed his muscles, Ginny twirled hair gazing dreamily at the much toned Jacob, Edward picked his teeth and Harry started drink all the butter bear whilst looking up at the stars trying to remain calm. They all turned in at once when they saw a light in the distance becoming brighter and footsteps becoming louder till a very small, lanky Neville Longbottom came out from the shadows. Jacob flinched and turned away from this very peculiar boy waddling along.

"Hello, anyone there? Hello?" He lifted his light and waved it around trying to search for faces. "You!" Neville saw his old friend turning away. He knew that tanned, muscular body anywhere. "Ja…. Jacob?" He couldn't quite say his name as he would get choked up with every word that is in it.

"Neville? Your… your looking well. Look after what happened last time, it was a mistake…. What happened, it's over now, believe me you have to!" Jacob turned back to him waving his hands in forgiveness.

"I told you Jakey, I mean, Jacob what happened between us was an accident! You hurt me really bad Jacob I don't think I could ever forgive you for what you did!"

"Please Neville, what we shared. Did it mean nothing to you? Well it meant something to me and I shall never forget it!" Jacob clasped his head, his beady eyes watery from this bitter conversation. The rest of the group turned their heads as the two people spoke.

Neville pushed his hand out in front of him. "No! Never!" Jacob fell to the ground which instantly made Ginny run to him in comfort. All of their heads lifted when a very skinny, pale figure popped out of nowhere (literally)! All three students' faces that go to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry had become stale and dark full of fear and torment.

"I've been watching from above and I've noticed that you two need to sort out your differences and come together! Let what happened a long time ago stay that way and let it be forgotten. You both clearly like each other you just need to sort things out and get on with it!" That dark, hollow voice could only have come from…

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Mwhahahahaha I do love cliff hangers even though you have probably guessed who it is, if so don't tell anyone who doesn't hehehehe! You know how much I love comments and reviews but only ones that say how good it is thehehehehe. If you think there is something I need to improve on please send me a private message and will try to make it better next time. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I shall hopefully make the next part soon! This message shall self-destruct in 5…. 4….. 3….. 2….. 1 'BOOOOOOOM' NOW GO REVIEW! J**


End file.
